1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, such as typically a scooter type vehicle, on which an electronic authentication system is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a motorcycle on which an electronic authentication system is mounted, there is known a motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-119421, for example. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-119421, a control unit controls a transmitting antenna so that the transmitting antenna transmits a signal that urges an authorized portable transmitter carried by the user of a vehicle to transmit an ID signal, and the signal receiving result of a receiving unit that receives the signal from the portable transmitter is input to the control unit. When the control unit has ascertained that the ID signal transmitted from the portable transmitter is a prescribed signal, the control unit causes a lock solenoid to work so as to allow the rotation operation of a cylinder lock by use of a knob.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-119421, a handle lock module comprises a cylinder lock that allows rotation operation by use of a knob and undoes the locked condition of a steering handle to a head pipe during rotation operation, a lock solenoid capable of making the rotation of the cylinder lock incapable, a main switch that performs switching operation according to the rotation of the cylinder lock, and a control unit to which a signal from the main switch is input.
The receiving unit is disposed within a housing box or a rider's seat, and the transmitting antenna is disposed on the center line in the width direction of the vehicle above the handle lock module, for example, immediately under a panel that constitutes part of the vehicle body cover.
However, if the control unit, the receiving unit and the transmitting unit are arranged in a distributed manner as separate objects in each part of the vehicle, the efficiency with which these units are assembled into a vehicle becomes worse.